Cruzade of feelings
by Uchiha Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke foi atras de Orochimaru,porem aqueles q ele deixou não pararam de pensar nele..Uma chance de encontra lo aparece quando se descobre a existencia de uma garota q já sofreu nas mãos desse vilão..
1. Novos personagens

_**Disclaimer: A Uchiha Rin não possui Naruto,assim como não possui noção XD.. **_

_**Ela possui apenas a Usagi Rin e o Rikudoh Goku o/**_

* * *

_**Oii n.n! Essa é a minha primeira fic por isso não tenho culpa q tiver ruim (tah eu tenho xD)..Bom...Peço um disconto...com o tempo axo q pego a prática (assim espero ;.;)**_

_**Nesse capitulo irei apresentar os 2 personagens q eu criei,espero q gostem deles /o/ agora a fic!**_

**_tah primeiro a legenda depois a fic ¬¬:_**

**_() meus comentários inuteis ou uteis,ou ações dos personagens_**

**_fala, eh primeiro o nome do personagem depois a fala._**

**_"" persamentos_**

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo** **_mudança de cenario_**

_**Agora sim a Fic n.n,**_

_**have a fun o/**_

* * *

_Era um dia normal em Kohona._

_Tudo andava normalmente._

_Nada diferente._

_Mais faltava algo, algo não ,alguém._

_Uchiha Sasuke, ele havia partido para ir atras de mais poder._

_E ele acreditava que quem possuía esse poder era o Orochimaru._

_Assim foi atras dele, deixando tudo e todos para traz._

_Porem aqueles que ele abandonou não pararam de pensar nele.._

OoOoOo _No escritório da Tsunade_ oOoOoOo

_**Tsunade:**_ "Nossa, só isso? Só isso q sabemos sobre o Orochimaru**?"**

Disse ao olhar uma pequena pilha de papeis em cima da sua mesa.

**_Tsunade:_** "Hum.. Deixe me ver.."

_Toc,toc_

_**Tsunade:**_ Pode entrar o/

_**Shizune:**_ Desculpe atrapalhar, mais chegou esses papeis para a senhora..

_**Tsunade:**_ Ah, obrigado..(_ela lê o papel_) O q? Shizune chame o Jiraya imediatamente!

_**Shizune:**_ Sim!

Shizune foi chama-lo pouco tempo depois ele já se encontrava no escritório.

_**Tsunade:**_ Bom.. Jiraya tenho uma missão pra vc. Parece que existe uma garota q já foi prisioneira do Orochimaru, quero q vá atras dela e traga-a aqui!

_**Jiraya:**_ Sim..

Assim Tsunade entregou todas as informações sobre o paradeiro da garota assim como o seu nome, informações, essas coisas..Segundo q eles sabiam ela estava em uma floresta perto da vila, porem era um lugar de difícil acesso.

Com um pouco de dificuldade o Ero-senin chega até a tal floresta.

_**Jiraya:**_ Usagi Rin, quero falar com vc...

Em uma árvore próxima a ele aparece uma garota sentada, ela possuía cabelos pretos com mechas vermelhos, tinha olhos pretos tb, usava uma blusa preta curta com o símbolo de um fogo na frente e uma calça jeans escuro (_ah, naum resisti tinha_ _q ser jeans n.n_), e nos pés um sapato ninja (_naum eh a sandália o/_).

E em baixo da arvore onde a garota esta aparece um garoto, um pouco mais alta q a garota, possuía cabelos brancos usava uma blusa preta sem mangas com um pano (_esqueci o nome xD_) amarado no pescoço, um short jeans escuro e nos pés um sapato ninja tb.

_**Rin:**_ O q vc quer comigo?

Perguntou a garota o encarando.

_**Jiraya:**_ Vc já foi prisioneira do Orochimaru?

Ao ouvir o nome Orochimaru a garota estremeceu.

_**Jiraya:**_ Poderia vir comigo? Precisamos conversar com vc..

Ela olhou para o garoto que se encontrava em baixo da arvore os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos.

_**Jiraya:**_ E então?

_**Rin:**_ ...Okk n.n

Rin desce da arvore e fica ao lado do garoto.

_**Jiraya:**_ Peço q me siga até a vila da folha, lá conversaremos com a Hokage, bom.. vamos..

Jiraya começa a andar na frente enquanto Rin e o garoto seguem mais atras.

_**Garoto:**_ Acha que podemos confiar nele?

Sussurra o garoto no ouvido de Rin.

_**Rin:**_ Não se preocupe Goku-kun, não senti nenhum pensamento maldoso ou falso, acho q podemos confiar

Ela sorri docemente, fazendo Goku corar um pouco.

OOoOoOo _Em Konoha, mais precisamente no escritório da Tsunade_ oOoOoOo

_Toc,toc_

_**Tsunade:**_ Pode entrar

**_Shizune:_** Senhora, Jiraya esta de volta

_**Tsunade:**_ Traga os até aqui

_**Shizune:**_ Sim!

Shizune nem precisou ir até lá, quando se virou os três já estavam entrando na sala

_**Shizune:**_ Eu disse pra vcs esperarem oo/

_**Jiraya:**_ E então Tsunade tá aqui a garota.

_**Shizune:**_ Ei, não me ignore!

_**Rin:**_ Muito prazer n.n

_**Goku:**_ ...

_**Shizune:**_ Ei!

_**Tsunade:**_ Então, vc eh a Usagi Rin?

_**Rin:**_ Sim, sou eu mesma

_**Shizune:**_ Desisto T.T..

Shizune sai da sala arrasada deixando os quatro a sois.

**_Tsunade:_** E quem é esse? (_diz olhando para o Goku)_

_**Rin:**_ Ele eh meu colega de equipe o nome dele é Rikudoh Goku , eu gosto muito dele n.n

Goku cora um pouquinho.

_**Tsunade:**_ Ah ,entendo...Mais indo direto ao assunto...Rin o q o Orochimaru fez com vc, e o q ele queria?

Nesse momento Tsunade percebeu q a garota tinha um olhar triste e tremia muito, medo? Sim era isso.

_**Rin:**_ E-ele..

_**Goku:**_ Ele é um monstro. quando descobriu sobre a Rin foi atras dela para usar o seu corpo, mais ela se recusou com todas as suas forças,assim ele a trancou em um quarto escuro em seu castelo, e testou sua sanidade a cada dia...

OOoOo _Flack Back_ OoOoOo

_**Orochimaru:**_ Goku, vá ver se a aquela garota maldita está tentando fugir de novo!

O garoto nada responde somente obedece e vai até o quarto onde esta a garota, ele abre a porta e a encontra encostada em um canto do quarto.

_**Goku:**_ Vc lê a mente das pessoas ,não é? "como ela consegue ser assim?"

_**Rin:**_ sim

A garota levantou e sorriu docemente, ela estava toda machucada e possuía muitos aranhões ,talvez marcas dos mal tratos de Orochimaru ( _talvez não ,eram msmo, eh q eu gosto de fazer isso ;Dd)_

_**Goku:**_ Fico com pena de vc "pq simplesmente não se apega ao ódio?"

_**Rin:**_ Pra que me apegar ao ódio? Isso é muito triste...

_**Goku:**_ "Ela.."

Ficou vermelho, ao olhar pra ela

_**Rin**_: n.x ( _ela sorriu assim pq tah machucada;.;)_ Por favor me tire daqui...

OoOoOo _Fim do Flack Back_ OoOoOo

_**Tsunade:**_ Ohhh... T.T q lindo

_**Goku:**_ Aham (_aham aqui significa: se toca, ainda não terminei de contar sobre a Rin oo/_)..e foi assim até a Rin conseguir finalmente fugir dali...

_**Tsunade:**_ Mais fugir de um quarto deve ser fácil para uma ninja

_**Rin:**_ Uma vez eu fugi ,mais foi pega pelos servidores do Orochimaru.. E acabei sendo punida..

_**Tsunade:**_ Oh,Mais então como vc fugiu de vez?

_**Rin:**_ Ah n.n o Goku-kun me ajudou, ele é muito forte!

_**Goku:**_ ... ( vermelhooo)

_**Tsunade:**_ Bom.. mais agora vou te explicar pq precisamos de sua informações..

E assim a vovó Tsunade contou sobre o Uchiha Sasuke e como ele havia ido atras do Orochimaru

_**Goku:**_ Q idiota, ele deve ser muitobaka oo

_**Tsunade:** "Se ele conhece-se o Uchiha xD..."_

_**Rin:**_ Goku não fale assim n.n' ah ,cadê o Ero-senin?

**_Tsunade:_**Ele foi buscar algumas pessoas..

_Toc,toc_

_**Tsunade:**_ Falando neles...

A porta abre e entram um menino e uma menina.

_Continua..._

**_

* * *

_****_Fim do primeiro capitulo!_****_Tomara que tenham gostado da Fic!_**

**_Não sei o que acontece..Tá zuando tudo na hora de publicar x.x ! jah eh a segunda vez q eu posto essa fic.._**

_**E desculpe pelos erros de gráfria a culpa é da minha prof. de português (tah eu q durmo na aula,mais a culpa eh dela por não impedir q isso aconteça XD) ah,e tem algumas palavras abrevidas,isso eh mania minha...**_

**_Bom..Tomara q vcs tenha gostado da Rin e do Goku n.n _**

_**Por favor, deixem reviews, pq se não aparecer nenhuma eu nem continuo (eu deleto a fic ;.;)**_

_**Kissus!**__**Ja ne n.n/**_


	2. Amigos

**_Disclaimer:Eu não possuo Naruto, assim como não a sua bandana do Narutou.u (nhaa..eu queria ;.;)_**

**_Ah,eu tb naum possuo o Kukuku.. Isso eh do Naraku xD_**

**_Eu possuo apenas a Usagi Rin e o Rikudoh Goku n.n_**

_

* * *

_

_**Oii pra vcs n.n! aki estou eu com mais um capitulo da minha fic...e...****nhaa..eu quero uma bandana do Naruto ;.;**_

**_Eu andei a Liberdade inteira atras dela mais naum tinha,soh no anime friends u.u''_**

**_Mais, tudo bem (naum tah tudo bem ;.;)..._**

**_Queria agradecer as pessoas q leram e deixaram reviews,me dando animo pra eu naum deleta a fic n.n_**

**_Arigato Gozaimasu /o/ dedico esse capitulo a vcs!_**

**_Legenda: Lá,lá,lá,lá...preciso falar?...eta rimou! XD..._**

**_Have fun o/_**

_**

* * *

**_

A porta abre entram um menino e uma menina,a menina tinha cabelos rosas curtos e olhos esmeralda,o menino ela loiro e tinha olhos azuis..

_**Naruto:**_ Oyahoooo! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e sonho em ser Hokage! Eu adoro Ramem e _(começa a falar um monte )_

_**Rin e Goku:**_ oo

_**Sakura:**_ Cala a boca Naruto! Uma coisa de cada vez!

A garota bate no loiro.

_**Rin e Goku:**_ oo

_**Sakura:**_ Oyaho ,meu nome é Haruno Sakura

_**Rin:**_ "São boas pessoas posso ler suas mentes" Oyaho n.n meu nome é Usagi Rin e esse é o Rikudoh Goku

_**Sakura e Naruto:**_ prazer!

_**Naruto:**_ Então tipo, tipo ,tipo, vc foi prisioneira do Orochimaru?

_**Rin:**_ Sim...

_**Sakura:**_ E os seus pais?

_**Rin:**_ Eles estão mortos

_**Sakura:**_ Vc não se sente.. Só.. Sem eles? Eles as pessoas q vc mais gostava?

_**Naruto:**_ "Sakura-chan.. vc deve sentir muito a falta do Sasuke"

_**Rin:**_ Não n.n eu posso continuar a viver pq eu não to sozinha eu tenho amigos..

_**Sakura**_: Entendo...Bom.. Rin-chan vou te levar pra conhecer a vila! Vem comigo!

Falando isso a Sakura pega no braço da Rin e sai andando com ela.

_**Rin:**_ Arigato Tsunade-sama e Ero-senin! Agente se vê depois Goku-kun, Naruto-kun n.n/

quando os dois se dão conta elas já foram.

_**Naruto:**_ Então vamos tb?

_**Goku:**_ oo?

_**Naruto:**_ Vem vamos comer Ramen!

Ele pega no braço do Goku e tb sai andando com ele.

_**Tsunade:**_ Hehe... Sabia q eles iam se dar bem

_**Jiraya:**_ Pois é.. E nós dois?

_**Tsunade:**_ O q?

_**Jiraya:**_ Não tá afim de...

Mega socão no Jiraya òó q sai voando

_**Tsunade:**_ ufff..

E volta a sentar na cadeira e organizar os papéis

_OoOoOo Enquanto isso do lado de fora do escritório, escondidos entre as arvores OoOoO_

_**Extra capanga I xD do Orochimaru q convenientemente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa.. :**_ Kukuku... Então é aqui q vcs estão agora Uchiha Rin e Rikudoh Goku?

_**Extra capanga II xD do Orochimaru q tb convenientemente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa..:**_ O mestre vai ficar muito feliz, com isso... Kukuku..

Os dois desaparecem

_OooOoOo Em algum lugar em Kohona OooOoOo_

_**Sakura:**_ Olha Rin-chan, q linda essa vista!

_**Rin:**_ É linda msmo n.n onde nós estamos?

_**Sakura:**_ Aqui é a ponte onde sempre eu o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun se encontrávamos com o Kakashi-sensei, ela me trás muitas lembranças...

_**Rin:**_ " Posso ler seus pensamentos, ela está se sentindo só.."

_**Sakura:**_ E-eu.. sinto falta dele...

_**Rin:**_ ?

_**Sakura:**_ Sinto falta do Sasuke-kun.. Eu pensava q se ele me deixou é pq ele não gosta mesmo de mim, e q eu devia esquece-lo mais eu...

_**Rin:**_ Sakura-chan..

A garota começa a chorar..

_**Sakura:**_ (_chorando)_ Eu não consigo,pq eu sou fraca, por mais que tente eu não consigo esquece-lo!

A Sakura agacha e poem a mão na cabeça chorando desesperadamente.

_**Rin:**_ " Eu posso sentir a sua dor... Eu sei q a difícil, mais talvez nada do q eu diga pode ajuda-la..."Sakura-chan, eu acredito q vc não deve deixar de ama-lo e nem esquece-lo, todas as memórias q vc tem dele são preciosas, mesmo aquelas dos momentos de dor...

_**Sakura:**_ (_parando de chorar)_

A Rin abraça a Sakura.

_**Rin:**_ "Imagino como ele deve ser pra vc ama-lo tanto" Não se preocupe... Vc tem amigos, família vc não está sozinha..

_OooOoOo Na Barraquinha de Ramen OoOoOo_

_**Naruto:**_ Tio, quero mais Ramen!

_**Tio da barraquinha de Ramen:**_ Hoho, q apetite Naruto, aqui está!

_**Goku:**_ O . O

_**Naruto:**_ O q foi Goku?

_**Goku:**_ Vc já não comeu demais O . O?

_**Naruto:**_ A q isso é só o quinto prato n.n

_**Goku:**_ "Aff.. Como ele consegue?"

_**Sakura:**_ Desse jeito vai acabar passando mal...

Diz Sakura ao entrar na Barraquinha e se sentar ao lado de Naruto

_**Rin:**_ Domo n.n

Rin tb entra e senta ao lado do Goku

_OooOo No castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD OoOoOo_

_**Extra capanga I xD do Orochimaru q convenientemente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa.. :**_ Mestre achamosmaldita

_**Extra capanga II xD do Orochimaru q convenientemente tb não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa.. :**_ Sim ela está em Kohona..

_**Orochimaru:**_ Kukuku... Rin pensou q conseguiria fugir de mim? Em breve terei vc de volta...E quem os trará aqui será vc, ouviu?

_**Pessoa misteriosamente misteriosa:**_ Sim..

_OoOoO Devolta a Kohona OooOoOo_

_**Rin:**_ Nhaa. .Já é tarde, é melhor agente ir...

_**Sakura:**_ Onde vcs vão ficar?

_**Rin:**_ A Tsunade-sama disse q reservou um quarto pra gente..

_**Naruto:**_ Vão ficar os dois no mesmo quarto,neh? (_sorriso malicioso)_

_**Goku:**_ (_vermelho)_ Não pensem besteiras!

_**Rin:**_ n.n? Bom.. é melhor irmos.. Ja ne Sakura-chan Naruto-kun o/

_**Sakura e Naruto:**_ Ja ne n.n/

_**Goku:**_ Feh..

Assim Goku e Rin vão embora dormir e Sakura e Naruto seguem seus caminhos para suas casas.

_**Goku:**_ Eu senti a presença dos extras capangas do Orochimaru q convenientemente não tem nome pq a autora não tava afim de pensa..

_**Rin:**_ Eu sei, eu pude ouvir seus pensamentos eles vão vira atras de nos.. Eu não quero voltar pra lá!

Rin olha com um olhar _(o .o)_ triste, Goku passa a mão no ombro dela e puxa para mais perto de si (_Nhaa..Kawai -)_

_**Goku:**_ (_corado)_ Não se preocupe, eu te protejo..

_**Rin:**_ Obrigada, Goku-kun n.n

Ela encosta nele, e eles ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos...

_**Goku:**_ Rin.. Eu.. Queria te dizer q eu...

_**Rin:**_ ...z..

_**Goku:**_ Eu te...

Rin: ...z.zz..zzz..zzzz..zzzzzzz...

_**Goku:**_ ela dormiu --'

Algo se passa (_ ah, num sei explica , sabe aquele tipo de negócio q acontece quando eles sentem alguma presença, é isso_)

_**Rin:**_ ...(_abre os olhos)_ Goku se prepare, ele está aqui

_**Goku:**_ Feh, Q droga pensei q iam demorar mais pra nos atacar

Algumas Kunais e Shurikens são jogadas neles, os dois desviam sem nenhuma dificuldade.

_**Pessoa misteriosamente misteriosa:**_ Orochimaru quer q vc volte Rin!

_**Rin:**_ Nunca! Eu não volto pra lá morta!

_**Goku:**_ Se quiser leva-la terá q me vencer primeiro!

Dito isso Goku pula pra cima da pessoa misteriosamente misteriosa e os dois começam a lutar,aquela seria uma luta longa...

_**Pessoa misteriosamente misteriosa:**_ Katon Gauka kyuu No Jutsu! (_Sai fogo pela boca da pessoa)_

_**Goku:**_ Bakuryuu há no Jutsu! (_Onda explosiva, ele faz ela com o chakra)_

Goku é ferido pelo fogo apesar de q seu ataque tb machucou a pessoa.

_**Rin:**_ Goku! Como se atreve a machucar o Goku? Jake... (_ela ia começa a fala o Jutsu)_

_**Goku:**_ Rin, não se meta!

_**Rin:**_ Mais...

_**Goku:**_ Eu disse q ia te proteger, fique atras de mim!

_**Pessoa M.M**_ _(vou achar assim eh mais simples xD): "_fique atras de mim?"

_OoOoOo Flack Back da Pessoa OooOoOo_

Ele está lutando com dois caras um deles vai atacar um garota e ele entra na frente dela:

_**Sakura:**_ Sasuke-kun eu tb posso lutar!_ (tah bom q ela disse isso u.u')_

_**Sasuke:**_ Fique atras de mim, q eu luto por vc! "Eu te protejo"

_OoOoOo Fim do Flack Back OooOoOo (eu naum sei se isso aconteceu de verdade,vamos fingir q sim..)_

_**Pessoa M.M:**_ "Sakura.."

_**Rin:**_ Vc é o ... Sasuke...?

_**Sasuke:**_ Feh

_**Goku:**_ Então ele é o amigo baka do Naruto e da Sakura e foi atras do Orochimaru? Se é burro?

_**Sasuke:**_ Quem vc pensa que é, pra assim comigo? Sharingan!

Os dois voltam a luta, uma luta muito dura e difícil para os dois.

_**Sasuke:**_ Fuuma Shuriken! _(ele usa aquela Shuriken enorme q naum se sabe de onde ele tiro oo)_

_**Goku:**_ Ahh!

Ele é atingido em cheio pelo ataque.

_**Rin:**_ Goku! Vc..

_**Goku:**_ Rin.. Me perdoe..

A Rin abraça o Goku.

_**Sasuke:**_ Ótimo agora q ele já foi vencido, q tal se render e vir comigo o Orochimaru a espera

_**Rin:**_ ...Como ousa.. Machucar o Goku? Jaken no Jutsu! (_Olhos malignos, tipo Sharingan)_

_**Sasuke:**_ O q? Ah...

Sasuke é pego pelo ataque de Rin. Ele parecia estar sofrendo muito, enquanto Rin apenas o encarava com o jutsu em seus olhos e um olhar assassino.

_**Goku:**_ Pare Rin! (_Se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade)_

Ao ouvir a voz do Goku, a garota para o ataque. Sasuke cai no chão fraco.

_**Rin:**_ ...

_**Sasuke:**_ Eu não posso desobedecer o Orochimaru..

Ele atira uma Kunai com veneno pra dormir (_isso existe?)_ na Rin, q desmaia.

_**Goku:**_ Como se atreve?

Ele atira algumas Shurikens no Goku.

_**Goku:**_ R-rin (_cai no chão)_

_**Sasuke:**_ Agora vou leva-la

Ele ouve alguém subir as escadas deseperadamente, e abrir a porta.

_**Naruto:**_ O q tá acontecendo?

_**Sakura:**_ Rin, Goku!

Sasuke olha para os dois como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mais.. Ele não podia, não tinha coragem.

_**Sakura:**_ Sasuke-kun foi vc?

Ele nada respondeu apenas pegou a Rin no colo e desapareceu.

_**Naruto:**_ "Sasuke seu maldito" _(serra o punho)_

_**Sakura:**_ "Sasuke-kun.. Como pode machucar a Rin e o Goku?" Goku, vc está bem?

Ela vai pra perto dele e o ajuda a se levantar..

_**Goku:**_ E-eu falhei... Eu não pude protege-la...

_**Naruto:**_ Não se preocupe vamos salva-la..

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Hehe.. Nem eu imaginei q iria demora mais pra acaba a fic o/... Mais eu axo q acaba lah pelo 3 ou 4 capitulo..._**

**_Meninas, muito obrigada de nvo pelas reviews q me mandaram esses dias, em elas com certeza eu naum estaria postando a continuação da minha fic n.n.._**

_**Goddess-chan: Oii /o/ nhaa..brigada por vc ter me Incentivar a continuar a fic! q bom q vc gostou da Rin e do Goku n.n/ (Felizz da vidaa por isso), tah aqui o segundo capitulo tomara q goste!**_

**_Uchiha Chii:_ _Hii o/ Yehh, Baka Power! Bakas unidas jamais seram vencidas XD! (surtando o) Bom..n.n'...brigadaa por gostar da fic e mais ainda por gostar da Rin e do Goku /o/.. Quanto ao fato do Sasuke-baka o Goku disse tudo xD (tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo capitulo u.u') bom...tah aki a continuação da fic n.n/_**

_**Amanda-bello: Domo /o! Q bom q vc gostou do primeiro capitulo da fic! Tomara q tb goste desse (e do terceiro q esta por vir n.n),nhaa.. Fikon **__**felizz de vc ter achado a história legal /o/ prometo me esforçar para deixa-la ainda melhor!**_

**_Arigato de nvo pra vcs (pulando de alegria /o/)_**

**_Criticas e sugestões serão sempre bem vindas!_**

**_Kissus, e ateh o proximo capitulo n.n/ (q prometo naum demorar pra postar)_**


	3. O Resgate XD

_**Disclaimer: Eu possuo Naruto e tdo o resto do pessual o/ (abraça tdo mundo do anime)**_

_**Kishimoto: Cof..Cof..Aham..**_

_**Tah talvez eu não possua Naruto u.u'mais possuo o Sasuke-kun nn (agarra o Sasuke)**_

_**Kishimoto: Vc pediu! Policia prendana! (policias saem sabe-se deus de onde)**_

_**Nãooo! Sasuke-kun T.T (sendo levada pelos policias)Tah bom,tah bom..Eu não possuo Naruto (eh solta)**_

_**Eu soh possuo a Usagi Rin e Rikudoh Goku T.T (abraça os dois chorando de emoção)

* * *

Oee pra tdo mundo o!Eee afic jah tah no terceiro capitulo (joga confetes e serpentinas)**_

_**Bom hj eu trouxe duas pessoas muito especiais (pega os dois pelo braço) aqui estão eles**_

_**Rin: Oii n.n**_

_**Goku: o.o **_

_**Bom..hj vcs seram meus escrav..digo,ajudantes n.n'**_

_**Rin: Eba o/**_

_**Goku: ajudantes é ¬¬?**_

_**Isso msmo ;D (sorriso colgate) Muito bem vamos começar!**_

_**Rin: Sim /o/ (pula feliz)**_

_**Goku: q seja ¬¬**_

_**Legenda nova:**_

**_Rin:_ A fala com ação é assim agora n.n -Explicava enquanto sorria **

**_Goku:(suspira) _Menos quando forem ações imediatas..**

_**Bom...vamos a fic!**__

* * *

_

_OooOoOo No castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD OoOoO_

_Sasuke:_ "Sakura, Naruto me perdoem mais eu preciso de mais poder..."

_Toc,toc_

_Orochimaru (malditooo ò.ó):_ Entre Sasuke-kun

_Sasuke:_ Aqui está a garota.

_Rin: (acordando_)- Sasuke joga a garota no chão.

_Rin:_ Ah!

_Orochimaru:_ Há quanto tempo Rin! A sensação q tenho é a de q não nos vemos a anos!

_Rin:_ O q..

_Orochimaru:_ Vc cresceu bastante dês do nosso ultimo encontro...

_Rin:_ O q vc quer comigo? Não sabe q eu te odeio?

_Orochimaru:_ Queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Ele chega perto dela e coloca a mão no seu rosto.

_Orochimaru_: Eu senti sua falta, pq não veio me visitar? Como pode fazer essa desfeita? É isso q eu ganho por ter lhe dado a liberdade? Você sabe q isso me magoa.

_Rin:_ ... – A garota já tremia de medo

_Orochimaru:_ Não me obrigue a reeduca-la...Retomar sua vida de clausura naquele quarto. Dia após dia...Será q terei q ensiná-la sobre a minha natureza? E o meu poder?

A garota ficou branca (_igual ao Orochimaru XD_) e os seus olhos demostravam o medo.

_OoOoO No caminho do castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD OoOoO_

_Goku:_ "Rin...Já vou te salvar,espero por mim!"

_Naruto:_ Goku onde é o castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD ?

_Goku:_ Não é muito longe daqui, nos já estamos chegando!

_Sakura:_ Tomara q a Rin esteja bem.. "Sasuke-kun.. Eu Não te perdôo"

_OooOo De volta ao castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD OooOo _

A menina vira a cara.

_Orochimaru:_ Parece q vou ter q reeduca-la, eu tentei ser bonzinho mais vc não coopera... Sasuke leve ela daqui, e tranque-a no quarto mais escuro...

_Rin:_ Não!

O garoto nada diz apenas pega Rin pelo braço e a leva para fora daquela sala.

_Sasuke:_ "Feh, o q adianta ser teimosa, assim só acabara sendo castigada"

_Rin:_ Eu nunca vou me rendera ele

_Sasuke_: "O q?" Bom.. Vamos..

_Rin:_ ... Vc vai me levar... De volta pra aquele lugar?

_Sasuke:_ ... Não posso desobedecer o Orochimaru...

_Rin:_ Vc sabe o q ele que com vc? Ele só quer o seu corpo...

_Sasuke_: ...Venha logo- Ele segura o braço dela e a guia até o tal quarto.

_Rin:_ Vc se esqueceu?

_Sasuke: _?

_Rin:_ Se esqueceu da Sakura do Naruto, e dos seus amigos...?

_Sasuke:_ ...Sim, apenas o q desejo agora é ter mais poder, não importa os meios q vou ter q usar para conseguir

_Rin:_ não é o q seu coração diz... – Sussurra a garota

Os dois continuam a andar por mais um tempo..

_Sasuke:_ Pronto chegamos, acho q aqui vc já conhece- Disse num tom de deboche, e a joga (_joga literalmentexD_) dentro do quarto.

_OoOoO Na entrada do castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD OoOoO_

_Goku:_ É aqui onde está o maldito

_Naruto:_ Então vamos entrar!

_Sakura e Goku:_ Sim

Eles concentram o charka nos pés e sobem a parede do castelo ou seja lá onde ele vive.

_Goku:_ Agora devemos ir com cuidado para não fazermos barulho...

_Naruto:_ SASUKE-BAKA CADÊ VC? RIN ONDE VC ESTÁ?

_Goku:_ OO

_Sakura:_ Baka pare de gritar! – Diz dando um soco no Naruto

_Extras capangas do Orochimaru q convenientemente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa XD:_ Estão ali ataquem!

Começa um luta longa luta entre Naruto e cia. contra os Extras capangas do Orochimaru q convenientemente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa . (_ah, desculpem mais eu não voh descreve a luta inteira u.u')_

_OoOoO Algum tempo depois OoOoO_

_Sakura:_ Ufa, esse é o ultimo.. –Diz enquanto soca um extra capanga do Orochimaru (...)

_Goku:_ Agora ,não percamos tempo vamos salvar a Rin!

_Naruto:_ Vamos!

Os três seguem correndo pelos corredores do castelo, covil, esconderijo ah, sei lah onde o Orochimaru vive XD, até passarem na frente do quarto onde a Rin se encontrava.

_Goku:_ Eu sinto a presença da Rin ela está aqui dentro

_Naruto_: RIN! – Grita depois de estourar a porta u.u'

_Rin:_ Goku-kun ,Naruto-kun ,Sakura-chan !- Chorando de felicidade

A Rin corre e abraça o Goku.

_Sakura:_ Não é hora pra isso u.u'

_Sasuke:_ Não permitirei q levem a garota! – Grita ao aparecer sabe-se deus de onde

_Naruto:_ Sasuke-baka como pode seqüestrar a Rin e machucar o Goku?

_Sasuke:_ Não vem com esse papo, sabe q agora tudo q eu quero é mais poder, por isso tenho q servir o Orochimaru!

Naruto se prepara para atacar, mais Sakura entra na sua frente e ataca o Sasuke primeiro

_Sasuke:_ "O q? Sakura..." Feh, acha q vc pode me vencer? – Diz enquanto desvia

A garota nada responde apenas parte pra cima dele e começa ataca-lo

_Goku:_ (_detalhe ele ainda tá abraçando a Rin_) O q ela pretende atacando ele assim?

_Naruto:_ Ela vai se machucar eu vou..

_Rin:_ Não, deixe, ela tem q fazer isso... Alem disso eu acredito q o Sasuke..

Sakura ataca Sasuke mais ele desvia e a segura seus braços.

_Sakura:_ Sasuke pq? –Diz em meio a lágrimas e soluços

_Sasuke:_ Me perdoe.. – Sussurra no ouvido da jovem

_Sakura:_ Sa-Sasuke-kun...

_Sasuke:_ Sakura – Sasuke colou seus lábios aos da garota

Clichê da clássica fumacinha q sai do nada.

_Orochimaru:_ Kukukuku... Se encontrou com a sua namorada Sasuke?

_Sasuke:_ Orochimaru.. –Disse se soltando de Sakura e se colocando a frente dela

_Goku:_ Maldito o q vc quer com a Rin? – Disse tb se soltando da Rin e tb se colocando na frente da garota

_Naruto:_ A luta vai começar –Disse enquanto se posicionava em modo de ataque (_pegem seus potes de pipoca para assistir a essa incrivel luta entre o bem e o mal ;Dd)_

_Orochimaru:_ Podem vir ! (_credo isso soou estranho u.u'_)

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Hihi..Nesse Cap. teve um pouco (bem pouco u.u') de romance nn **_

**_Bom..__A pedido de muitas cartas..._**

_**oOoOo Na caixa de correio OoOo**_

_**Aranhinha 1: Nossa não chega nada a séculos o.o**_

_**Aranhinha 2: É mesmo u.u'**_

_**oOoOo De volta oOoOo**_

_**Irei dar o perfil da Rin e do Goku **_

_**Usagi Rin**_

_**Altura:1,45**_

_**Peso: 34kg**_

_**Tipo Sangue: A +**_

_**Niver:26 de novembro igual ao meu ;D**_

_**Jutsus: jaken no Jutsu o unico q ela usou até agora**_

_**Rin é ex prisioneira de Orochimaru,possui o poder especial de ler a mente e o coração das pessoas, sua familia foi morta pelos extra capangas do Orochimaru q convenientimente não tem nome pq eu não tava afim de pensa XD, fazendo assim ela odiar e temer o Orochimaru mais q tudo.Possui um relação de amizade e amor com o Goku,apesar de ser lerda u.u' e não se tocar.Esta sempre alegre e sorridente,e é apaixonada por cogumelos**_

_**Rikudoh Goku**_

_**Altura:1,51 **_

_**Peso: 40kg**_

_**Tipo Sangue: O - sangue raro o.o**_

_**Niver: 10 julho**_

_**Jutsus: Bakuryuu há no Jutsu o unico q ele usou até agora**_

_**Pouco se sabe sobre o Goku,ele é um menino cool e solitário,é apaixonado pela Rin e por issu está sempre a protegendo,seu vilarejo foi atacado pelo Orochimaru fazendo dele seu subordinado,porem Goku se rebelou contra seu "mestre".Esta sempre sério ¬¬ mais no fundo tem um bom coração.**_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews foram poucas mais já me ajudam muito a continuar T.T (lágrimas de emoção)**

_**Uchiha Chii:**__** Concordo,o Sasuke fico meio estranhu depois q foi atras do Jackson,digo,Orochimaru o.o' ai,eu ainda toh atras da bandana mais num consigo axa i.i..Oh,assaltar um banco? Interessante (anota idéia num bloquinho XD)**____**Tomara q vc tenha gostado desse capitulo o/ **_

_****__Rin:__ Assaltar um banco? Toh dentro \o/ (pegando as coisas para assaltar)_

_**Goku:**__** Sasuke-baka ¬¬ **_

**Amanda-Mello:**_** Hihi³ q bom q vc gostou n.n tá aqui o 3 tomara q tenha gostado dele tb o/ Bom,a Rin eu q criei a roupa dela eu me inspirei em uma lider de ginásio do pokémon o.o' jah o Goku é um personagem do Mangá do Shaman King eu soh mudei um poucoa ropa e o jeito dele XD.**_

_**Rin:\o/ (pega uma pokebola ) Goku eu escolho vc!**_

**_Goku:__eu não sou um pokemon ¬¬_**

**_Rin: o.o tem certeza?_**

**_Goku: ¬¬_**

**_(olhando os dois bakas,digo,amigos) _**

**____****Bom..Por hj eh tdu pessual obrigada pela ajudajah chega por hj (empurra a Rin e o Goku pra fora) o/**

**_Goku e Rin: O.O_**

**_Ufa...Cansei o.o' esse Capitulo foi enorme..Bom..Vou me o/_**

**_Kissus e ateh o promixo capitulo q vai demora um poco infelizmente u.u'..Bye bye (some em uma sumacinha clichê)_**


End file.
